


In The Lands Of A Billion Lights (Perfectworldshipping)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smoking, in the past tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Lysandre hadn’t seen anymore more beautiful than Augustine, even if the professor had rough days.





	In The Lands Of A Billion Lights (Perfectworldshipping)

**Author's Note:**

> look,,, augustine wearing nail polish helps me live. i don't know if i've got thier personalities down pat so let me know please if i don't
> 
> title from city of angels by thirty seconds to mars

Lysandre hadn’t seen his boyfriend smoke since the second time they met, outside his newly opened café with a cigarette dangling loosely between his fingers. He’d been surprised by it, but more by how pretty Augustine had made it looked, with curly hair caught in the wind slightly and downturned lips, eyes shadowed by the bright lights above.

“You know that’s bad for you, yes?” he’d asked, surprising the professor, who sent a clearly broken smile and flicked it to the ground without a word.

Now, however, the professor was sitting in their living area, spread out on the couch with a fag hanging between his fingers, puffing out smoke towards the roof. He looked exactly like the night a few years prior; depressed and hopeless, yet strikingly beautiful like he always was. Lysandre quickly but delicately pried off his shoes and walked over into Augustine’s line of sight.

“Augustine, I thought you were visiting your family today,” he said softly, sitting down next to his boyfriend. The other didn’t move, only bringing his hand to his lips and taking a drag, blowing out in the opposite direction of Lysandre. He moved closer and leaned against Lysandre’s chest, letting out a small hum when he was hugged and pulled closer. Augustine felt the urge to curl around himself and hide at the moment, and hadn’t realized he was pressing his knees to where his chest was, blocked by Lysandre’s arm around him. It was then the taller noticed the black nail polish adorning Augustine’s nails.

“I was there twenty minutes before they kicked me out,” the professor said, tone heavy and hard as he spoke, derailing Lysandre’s thoughts for a moment. Hearing his usually bubbly, cheerful boyfriend sound so defeated and tired made him made that the world would treat someone so beautiful that way.

“I mean,” Augustine continued, seeming to examine the burning cigarette hanging over the couch, probably slowly sprinkling ash onto the carpet. “I should’ve expected it I guess, I failed them and-“

“No,” Lysandre spoke, voice firm as he pulled Augustine closer. “You haven’t failed anyone-“

Augustine shook his head sharply, leaned over the couch to the ashtray on the coffee table, probably brought out of the closet from years of being unused. Lysandre noticed the amount of burnt out cigarette butts and felt almost disappointed in himself that he hadn’t come home sooner, but then Augustine was facing him, eyes swollen and red.

“They- They wanted me to be a traveler who brought home money from years of journey’s,” he said, allowing himself to be hugged and pulled into Lysandre’s lap. He stuffed his face in his shoulder. “And-And I shamed them when I told them I was going to Sinnoh to be a professor until Rowan’s care, and…”

“Are you happy with what you do?” Lysandre asked after what felt like hours of silence, only filled with Augustine’s heavy breathing. The professor nodded before turning his head so he was facing Lysandre’s head, buried in the junction between his shoulder and neck.

“I love what I do,” he spoke softly. “I love going to the lab every day and working with Dexio and Sophie, they’re such great people. And then there’s all the Pokémon, and Garchomp,” he took a moment to give a shaky breath, feeling the best since he’d woken up that morning, wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms. “And I love living here with you.”

Lysandre smiled, one of his large hands resting on Augustine’s back while the other gently moved through the black curls. “I’m glad. Because it doesn’t matter what they think about you, you know that, Augustine.”

The professor nodded his head. “It’s just been a bad day, Lys.”

Said man nodded back. “I’m here now.”

Augustine moved back so he was looking at his boyfriend, giving a cracking smile and kissing him softly, hands resting on Lysandre’s cheeks just as gently. Lysandre’s kissed him back, holding the other closely and loving the smile he felt in the kiss from Augustine.

“Thank you,” Augustine mumbled, resting their foreheads together. “I love you.”

“I love you too, darling,” Lysandre said back, equally quiet. Both his hands were on Augustine’s hips now, firm yet light. “Now, how about we go to bed? I’m sure it’s more comfortable than this couch.”


End file.
